


Date Night

by reevesdriver



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Bill & Ted - Freeform, Cute, Gen, Ted "Theodore" Logan - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reevesdriver/pseuds/reevesdriver
Summary: Anon request: “Would you do a gender neutral reader x ted logan where him and his s/o have a date night at home because of the rain or something and it’s super cute and thank u ily.”





	Date Night

You sat leaning against the windowsill of your bedroom sulking as you watched the rain pour outside, your parents had gone away for the weekend leaving you money and you planned on spending it with Ted going to the nearby carnival that you had been dying to go to but since it started raining the carnival was closed and all you could do was sit and mope around the house waiting for Ted to come and entertain you.

You lived just down the road from Ted and met him when you moved to the neighbourhood a few months back, you joined the same High School as him and Bill and not long after you had joined Ted had showed an interest in you always wanting to sit next to you or behind you in class so he could watch you work. It took him a few months before he plucked up the courage to ask you out on your first date to go and watch a movie with him and you agreed straight away and since then you had always spent the majority of your time together.

It was getting later and soon the sun began to set in the distance, Ted said he would call round at some point but as it got darker you started to think that maybe he wasn’t coming. You left your bedroom and soon found yourself sitting on the sofa in the front room flicking through the TV channels attempting to find something to occupy your mind when you heard frantic knocking at your front door.

You quietly made your way over to it taking a quick peek through the spyhole your face instantly lighting up when you saw Ted’s happy face through the glass. You unlocked the door and swung it open to see your boyfriend stood, soaking wet, with a duffle bag swung over his back.

“I know you wanted to go out but the rain has totally ruined it, so I brought some movies and snacks and thought we could hang out here.”

“Sure we can, I was beginning to think you were going to bail on me.”

“Never. I wouldn’t miss our date night for the world.” He replied pressing a quick kiss to your lips and you smirked as rain drops fell from his hair and onto your face.

“Ted you’re soaked.”

“Well yeah it’s raining, and I walked here duh.”

“Did you not ask your dad to give you a ride?”

“Hell no, he was watching TV and said if I interrupted him he’d ground me so I had to walk.”

“Ok well put your bag in there and come upstairs with me, we need to get you out of these clothes-“

“Excellent!” Ted shouts.

“-and into some dry ones.”

“Bogus.” He sulked. “I brought some clothes of my own anyway.”

Ted walked to the front room and dropped the duffel bag onto the floor and pulled his spare clothes out of his bag quickly running behind you up the stairs.

“Give me your wet clothes once you’ve changed and I’ll hang them on the radiator in my room to dry.” You spoke as Ted entered the bathroom locking the door behind him.

You entered your bedroom and checked to make sure that the radiator was on and dragged the quilt and pillows from your bed and threw it over the bannister of the stairs before heading over to the bathroom to check on Ted.

“You almost done changing in there?” You asked knocking on the door.

Ted unlocks the bathroom door and steps out wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a band shirt and smiles to you as he passes you his wet clothes, you enter your bedroom once more and draped his wet clothes over your warm radiator. You turned to leave and Ted quickly pressed his lips against yours with his hands resting on your waist, he peppered kisses over your face as he pulled you into a bear hug and squeezed you tightly causing you to release a fit of giggles.

“Let’s go watch some movies.” He says finally releasing you from his strong grasp.

You both moved downstairs and grabbed the quilt and pillows that you had previously thrown down and brought it into the front room with you. Ted pushed the coffee table out of the way and threw all of the cushions from the chairs onto the floor making a small makeshift bed for you as you threw the quilt on top.

“Did you say you brought films?”

“Of course babe! I didn’t know what you’d like so I brought some of everything.”

You sat down on the floor with your back propped against the sofa as Ted searched through his duffel bag pulling out sweets and chocolate and throwing them towards you.

“Do you wanna order pizza? My parents left me some money.”

“Sure, you know what I like.”

You ordered the food and it arrived about 20 minutes later since you only lived down the road from the pizza place. Ted answered the door with the money you gave him and you quickly chose a film and popped it into the VCR machine before settling back down against the sofa.

“I didn’t know what to choose so I just put the first thing I grabbed on.”

“It’s a good choice.” Ted replied settling down next to you on the floor with the pizza box in hand.

At some point during the movie you’d both finished the pizza and Ted placed the box to the side out of the way as you snuggled up to him and he put an arm around your shoulder. You rested your head against his chest as you both continued to watch the film.

“Hey babe?” Ted spoke after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes Ted?”

“I want you to know something.” He speaks and you lift your head up to look at him.

“What is it?”

“I know we haven’t been together long but, I, uh, I love you.”

“I love you too Ted.”

“Excellent! Hey maybe if the rain clears up tomorrow we can go to the carnival?”

“Yeah I’d like that.” You place a kiss to his lips before resting your head against his chest once more, Ted kissed the top of your head and you sat like that through the rest of the movie. Just you and your Wyld Stallyn.

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: Loved this idea, it was my first time writing a gender neutral character I hope I did it okay)


End file.
